


Carry On

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, F/M, Ghosts, Guns, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Monsters, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Witches, mentions of abuse, mentions of sexual abuse, run aways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found him, stumbling around on the side of the road, with blood covering his face and hands. He was young, maybe about ten years old. So they picked him up that night, and took him to their hotel. After he had cleaned up and eaten they started to ask him questions....but were they really prepared for the answer. </p><p>(Starts in season 1 and I'm going to try and write all the way to the end of the show)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

He had been running for way to long, honestly. His lungs were burning, and he felt like if he took another step forward, then he'd keel over and die right there on the road. But he couldn't let those  _monsters_ catch them. Every time he stopped for breath, he feared that they would leap out at him from the darkness. and pull him back into that dark little space they had been keeping him for the past two years. 

It had been a prime moment for him to escape. There was an emergency, an alarm was blaring and there were screams all around him. The creature that had been with him that night had left the door unlocked in his panic, and Jamie slipped out without anyone noticing him. He had fallen down the stairs on his excitement to escape, and had cut open a part on his cheek. It had stopped bleeding, a few hours ago, but he was worried, maybe the sent would help them track him.

So he didn't stop moving. Not for a second. He pushed himself, even though his legs were numb. Even though his head hurt. Even though he felt like he couldn't breath. He had seen a sign. _'Moontown 15 miles.'_ So he decided to walk there, call the police and tell them what had happened. He'd finally get to go home.  He was so close, and he was sure that if he just kept going he'd reach his destination. He just needed to stay determined. He grit his teeth as a gust of wind hit him, causing his eyes to water. 

There were an old black car that passed by him, seeming to be heading towards the same little town as he. Jamie felt his heart stop when the car stopped suddenly, the brakes making a loud squeal. He felt his blood turn cold when the two doors in front opened and two men stepped out, to look at him.

He took a few steps back when they started moving forward. "Hey, kid!" One of them said, the shorter. When they started walking towards him at a faster pace, Jamie turned around and sprinted into the woods with a renewed energy that amazed even himself. "Hay! Wait!" He heard from somewhere behind him, but he just kept running.

He was suddenly taken off his feet by a tree root, and let out a short scream when he hit the ground and heard and felt something in his arm crack when he landed on it. He felt like he was going to throw up as he rolled onto his side and cradled his arm. He was terrified when he heard the footsteps of the two people slowing down.

"Here, let me help." The first guy said leaning down and trying to grab Jamie. The boy panicked and grabbed a stick that was close to him, and jabbed it into the man's arm as hard as he could. The man let out a howl of pain, and his companion let out a yell of shock. Jamie tried to stand up so he could run, but he was tackled to the ground by the man he had just stabbed. "God damn it kid!" He yelled, pinning the boy's unhurt arm behind his back.

Jamie thrashed around and screamed like he was being lit on fire. There were tears running down his face and he cursed his luck that he was going to be taken back to that awful place. He had gotten so far too! He was so close to home. There was also the horrifying thought that once he was back there...that he would be punished for what happened to him. The more he fought the worse he was sure it was going to be. So slowly, very slowly, he gave up fighting, and allowed his body to go limp.

"Hey, that's it kid." The man said, getting off of him. He picked Jamie up, and held the boy close to his chest.  

"Are you okay Dean?" The other, taller man asked, looking alarmed at the blood that was leaking down Dean's arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sammy." He said. He started off at a trot back towards his car. While on his way, the kid was shivering in his arms. Dean couldn't help that he wasn't angry at the kid. That blood on his face must have had a story, and he was sure that it wasn't a pretty one. He opened the car door to the best of his ability, and put the kid in the passenger seat, making sure that he wasn't leaning against his broken arm.

"Here, let me help you." Sam said holding up the hunter life line. Whisky, floss, and a sewing needle.  Dean nodded to his brother, who ripped the branch out of his arm and got to work as quickly as he could, trying to keep the bleeding under control. When everything was sewed back up, Sam hopped into the back, and Dean climbed into the driver's seat. 

He looked at Jamie, whose eyes were blank. As Dean drove down the highway he looked back at the kid several times, making sure that he wasn't dead...or something like that. "So, uh, why are you wearing that?" Dean asked the kid, referring to the dirty, worn out button up shirt that went down to the kid's knees. 

The kid turned his head and looked at Dean, but his eyes were just as dead before. After a few seconds, and when Dean was sure that the kid wasn't going to say anything, he asked another question. "What's your name, kid?" 

The boy looked confused for a second. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times. "Don't you know?" He asked softly, his voice was so quiet that the two brothers had to strain their ears to hear him. "Didn't they send you to come get me." 

Sam pressed his lips tightly together and looked at his older brother. He let out a soft sigh, feeling a sick sensation creeping down into his stomach. He always hated it when a kid was involved in their cases."Who would send us?" He asked gently, leaning forward from his spot in the back seat. The kid looked at him with wide eyes and flinched away, curling up in his spot, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

When Sam leaned away Jamie started to loosen up a bit more. "I..." He looked around uncomfortably. " _They_ would." He scratched the sides of his arms, trying to get some control over his thoughts. 

"You don't have to tell us anything right now, kid." Dean said when he saw that the boy was becoming more and more uncomfortable. The kid started to relax just a bit.  "But...I'd really like you to tell me your name." The poor kid looked stressed, terrified, and Dean could see pain in the kid's eyes whenever they hit a bump. He felt real bad for this child they had picked up off the side of the road.  

He looked at Dean hesitantly. "I'm Jamie." He said after a brief pause. 

"Well, Jamie, I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam." 

The boy sucked in a sharp breath of air, his eyes going wide. " _Winchester?_ " He asked, his voice showing his disbelief. 

Dean gave him an odd look. "Yeah...you heard of us?" 

Jamie suddenly looked uncomfortable again. He picked at a bit of skin on his hand. "They talked about you,  _a lot._ Their leader...he's looking for you." Jamie cast Dean a sympathetic look. 

The older brother parked the car in front of the motel that they were going to be staying in. "Well shit." He let out a growl when Sam slapped the back of his head for cursing. "I said SHIRT!" 

* * *

Sam had decided that he was the one who was going to help the kid get cleaned up. He thought that Dean would say something stupid or keep cursing. After he set the boy's arm into place, making sure to apologizing for causing him pain, and checking for any other wounds Sam started to run a bath for him. "Take that off." He said motioning at the boy's disgusting shirt.

The look that Jamie gave him, made Sam have several feelings at once. First, his heart broke at the wide and fearful eyes. Sam had some suspensions about what had happened to the boy, but it was just _awful_ that he had been right.  Next came anger. Anger, because of what that look meant. Anger because there was sick twisted scum who made a little boy's eyes look like that. He seemed like he accepted it, and that only made Sam feel more disgusted. Jamie looked sad, and frightened. The look that Jamie was giving Sam, told him that, the boy knew that if Sam really had such disgusting intentions for him, there was nothing Jamie could do, accept give in and hope it wouldn't hurt to much. 

Jamie took the shirt off and held it close to his chest. Sam could see his ribs sticking out, which only added to the boy's tragic look. Sam walked over to the nude boy and pushed him gently towards the bath. He took the shirt away from him, causing the boy to let out a distressed cry. Tears welled up in his eyes.

Sam sighed softly, and picked the boy up, then carefully lowered him into the bath tub filled with nice scented bubbles. Sam wet the washcloth that was on the counter and dipped it in the water. When he pulled it out, he gently started to wipe the blood off of the boy's face. Sam brushed some of the boy's hair out of his eyes. "Neither Dean or I are going to hurt you." He said, handing the washcloth off to Jamie. Even though Sam knew that it was going to take a lot more then that to reassure him, but Same hoped he had taken a step in the right direction. "I'm going to get you some new clothes. I'll be right back."

He left the bathroom, making sure to close the door behind him. When he was back in the main room, he looked at Dean who was watching a news story with a bear. "How's the kid?" Dean asked, taking a swig. 

Sam sighed loudly. He grabbed a long shirt and a pair of boxers for Jamie. "Let's just leave it at...bad for now." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well...nothing food can't fix. I'll go pick something up for the kid at the joint down the road."

"Thanks." He turned and headed towards the bathroom, then stopped. "I think we should call Bobby, and tell him what happened." Sam said.

"Yeah, sure thing." The Dean was out the door. 

When Sam went back into the bathroom, it was a complete mess. There was water all over the floor, and the kid had been entertaining himself with the bubbles. He had a smile on his face, that made Sam unable to be angry that he'd have to clean everything up later. He cleared his throat and Jamie's head snapped over to him, the smile instantly melting off of his face, which made Sam feel suddenly guilty.

"I brought you some clothes." He said, putting them down on the toilet. Sam put his hand in the water and felt it. It was starting to get cold. "Are you all washed up?" He asked the kid, who nodded, not raising his head. "Alright then, stand up."

The boy only hesitated for a moment, then he stood up. He didn't bother covering himself. He'd been taught that sometimes when he put up even a small amount of resistance he'd be beaten. But most of the times, they'd beat him anyways.

Sam looked over the boy's body, his brows knitted together at the scars, cuts, and bruises. He grabbed a towel quickly, before Jamie noticed him staring. He wrapped it around the boy's shoulders, and then lifted him up out of the tub, and put him back on the ground. He dried the boy off then helped him into the clothes.

"Dean's bringing you food." Sam said, when they were out of the bathroom. He pointed to the bed that Dean hadn't been occupying. "You can sleep there, alright?"

Jamie nodded and climbed up on it, and wrapped himself up in the blankets. Sam smiled a bit, and pat the kid on the head. "Do you want to watch T.V.?" He asked, picking up the remote. He handed it to the boy so he could decide what he wanted to watch on his own. Sam figured that maybe it was good to let the boy make choices.

Apparently the kid _didn't_ want to watch T.V. because he just curled up and went to sleep on the fluffy pillows. Sam thought that was the perfect moment to call Bobby. He whipped out his cell phone and stepped right outside the door. The phone rang a few times before the gruff voice of his surrogate father answered. 

_"What do you want?"_

"Hey Bobby."

_"Hi. What do you want?"_

_"_ Always right to the point." Sam chuckled. "Well, I wanted your opinion on something. See, Dean and I found this kid a few hours ago, walking down the highway. We stopped because his face was covered in blood, and we thought he was possessed or something, but when we went to confront him...he ran off into the woods."

" _Did ya kill him?_ " Bobby asked. 

"No. Because when he attacked Dean-"

" _Excuse me?!_ " 

Sam continued like he hadn't been interrupted. "When he attacked Dean, we could tell that the kid used every ounce of his strength, but it was almost pathetic how week it was. The stick didn't even go in that far. And we did all the tests, I even dumped a whole flask of holy water in his bath. My watch was silver. He's clean."

 _'"So then drop the kid off at the police station and be done with it._ " 

"Well, it's a little too complected for that." Sam sighed. "The kid said that he'd been taken, and that the people who took him _knew_ who Dean and I were, that their leader was looking for us." The tall twenty two year old felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. "And what those monsters did to him..." 

" _What did they do?_ " Bobby asked after a pause. 

"Well, the expected things from demons. Beat him, tortured him, but I'm about 90% positive that they..." He felt dirty admitting it out loud. "They raped him." 

Bobby didn't honestly sound that surprised. " _Poor Kid."_ He said.  _"But what did you want from me?"_

 _"Advise._ I don't think I can just abandon him at the police station. He's so fragile right now that I'm not sure he'd be able to handle it."

Bobby was quiet when he heard the request hidden under Sam's words. " _Sam, no, there's no way I can take care of him. I can hardly take care of myself._ " 

"Come on Bobby, just for a bit, just until we find his family.

" _Well, what happens if it turns out that he don't have a family?"_

 _"_ Then I'll..." Sam trailed off. Demons weren't just going to give up when they'd lost something they liked to play with. They'd come after the kid, and once they got him, Sam was sure they'd kill him in the most agonizing ways they could think of. So the only safe place, really seemed to be the place where it seemed the least safe. "Then  _I'll_ take care of him. I'll train him how to be a hunter." 

 _"Fine!_ " Bobby snapped. " _But_ just until  _you've found his parents. If you can't then come get 'em."_

 _"_ Thank you Bobby!" He hung up the phone. He went back into the room and smiled at how peaceful the boy looked, cuddled up in those sheets. He really was a small fry.                

 


End file.
